catacomb_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Status Effects
Here's the list of status effects you or your enemies will endure throughout the catacombs. Note that Cure can remove all of these negative effects. Having the Reciprocity stat and standing near an enemy will allow you to gain beneficial effects/ give negative effects. Acid Inflicts damage over time. *Will damage and destroy equipment. You can prevent this by dropping your equipment. *Can directly kill if caused by consuming a Potion of Acid. *Anything killed from Acid will not leave a corpse. *Can be cleaned by jumping in water. Burning Inflicts damage over time. *Extinguished when entering water, or constantly rolling. *Causes you and humanoids to automatically run adrift. *Burning non-humanoid enemies can burn you and other enemies as well. *Enemies that die burning alive will have their corpses charred or smoldering (which degrades into charred). Goo corpses (Ball of Goo) and Oog corpses (Ball of Slime) will be melting, and Ogo corpses (Ball of Mucus) will become "Dangerous" and explode shortly after. Disease Slowly does damage over time. *Gained when eating rotten food. *Occasionally inflicts the Weak effect. *Goes away with healing and waiting a long period of time. *Unlike poison, you can die from disease if you continue eating rotten food. *If a Rotten Ball of Slime is thrown at a humanoid foe, the slime will cover the foe's face (blinding it temporarily) and inflict the Disease effect. Drowning Staying in the water until all health bars are blue will cause the player to lose health. *Inflicts damage over time until you get out of the water. Suffocating Similar to Drowning, staying in the gas created by Gas Traps too long will cause the player to lose health. *Inflicts damage over time until you get out of the gas. *This effect can also be inflicted by a bottle of water infused with this gas (see: Gas Mixing). Ethereal Anything that is Ethereal is invulnerable to physical attacks, but not magical ones. Ethereal also does not nullify negative status effects. Frozen You become immobilized and take damage over time until you thaw out or get burned. *Enemies that die while being frozen will have their corpses frozen. *Spamming the action buttons will thaw you out slowly. Paused Stuns the target, making it unable to do any actions. *Can be inflicted with a Weapon of Stopping, or a Time Grenade. *Targets that are paused resume motion after a specified amount of time, or until they are hit. *Status effects still do damage and don't unpause the target Poison Inflicts damage over time but doesn't kill. *Enemies that were poisoned will have their corpses poisoned as well. Regeneration Healing over time. Will also grow back limbs, but will not remove the stat penalty derived from losing limbs. Severed Lose one or multiple limbs. Limbs get restored by using regeneration. *Losing a limb causes the permanent deduction of 1 point of strength, defense, or speed. 'Severed arm' *Losing 1 arm will make you only be able to use either a shield or a weapon. *Losing your weapon arm will result in a permanent deduction of 1 point of strength. *Losing your shield arm will result in a permanent deduction of 1 point of defense. *Enemies can lose both their arms which makes them unable to use equipment, weapons, spells, and items, however, they remain able to kick. 'Severed leg' *Losing legs will cause you to hop around, lowering mobility and bouncing off of mushrooms automatically. *Losing a leg will also result in a permanent deduction of 1 point of speed. *It is possible to replace your severed leg by cauterizing a torch to your leg. This will deal 2 damage. Zapped Get stunned at random intervals. Getting stunned in midair will cause you to fall straight down. *Water can be electrocuted by diving in with a buzzing chestplate, throwing Zap Grenade in water or by having zapped enemies in water. *Electrocuted water will zap everything, but also deal damage over time. Damage will also be given when wet. Hastened The haste effect allows you to move and swing your weapon faster as well as jump one block higher. You can also run on a water surface. *The haste effect can be attained by drinking a potion of haste, using the Haste spell or by cauterizing your severed leg with a Magic Torch. Mighty The mighty effect increases damage given by 50% and decreases damage received by 50%. It also nullifies damage from status effects (no damage from fire, poison, etc.) *This effect can be gained by drinking a Potion of Might as well as by getting hit while wearing a piece of armor with the "of power" modifier. Slowed The slowed effect cuts your movement speed (walking, falling, rolling, ect) and attack speed to about a third of what it normally was. *You can gain the slow effect by having the Slow spell cast upon you as well as getting a potion of slow thrown at you. Vampiric The Vampirism effect heals you when you deal physical damage to enemy. *The Vampirism effect can be gained by Vampirism spell. *When casting unstable version of Vampirism, you will die due to lack of blood when you stop killing. Peppered The being will sneeze periodically, causing it to be violently propel backwards. *Leaves a peppered corpse when killed (before the effect wears off). *Inflicted by shattering a bottle of Black Pepper. Salted Inflicted by shattering a bottle of Cave Salt. *Will leave a salted corpse if killed. Telepathic Most commonly gained through equipment with the "of Empathy" modifier. Foes that are Invisible or out of sight are give off a bluish glow to indicate their location. Invisible Kids that are invisible will not attract the attention of foes unless the player directly attacks them. Enemies that are invisible cannot be seen unless the player has the Telepathic effect. Weak The Weak effect decreases damage given by 50%. When Diseased, a kid or NPC will occasionally be inflicted with the Weak effect. Additionally, when using a Soul Weapon, a player will become Weak when losing his or her charge (this will also cause the player to lose 2 HP and 2 Charges of a spell). This status effect only lasts for a small period of time, but is generally unavoidable when Diseased or wielding a charged Soul Weapon (unless the weapon is dropped).